kagaminokunifandomcom-20200214-history
A Brand New Life
A Brand New Life (新しい生活 Atarashī Seikatsu) is the 2nd chapter of the manga illustrated by Yasuhiro Kanō. Synopsis After bumping their fists through the mirror, Harsugawa is delighted that he was able to leave the mirror world with ease. But quickly realize that now Mao is inside of the mirror. When Mao's mother knocks on the door due to the commotion, Harisugawa switches places with Mao so not to be mistaken as a thief. After her mother left the room, Mao demands that she'll stay on the mirror world as it was her fault that Harisugawa ended up being there. But Harisugawa denies without giving a seconds thought as he was the one originally sealed in this place. As the two fight over who will be staying in the mirror world, Harisugawa suggest that they decide by Rock, Paper, Scissors. After which, Harisugawa wins with a rock. Since he knew mao's habbit of throwing a scissor first. As he silently cheers, he notices all the windows have disappeared. Where Mao comments the same and is happy as Harisugawa can no longer peep on Saki taking a bath. Although Harisugawa recollects to when Saki took a bath, he quickly replies that he doesn't want to see her taking a bath. When Mao mention that it's a huge deal for girls, especially her who doesn's want people to see her sleeping defenselessly. After a while, Harisugawa comes to realize that borrowing Mao's help means that he has to stay in the room with just Mao, as if they are living together and begins to wonder just how much and how far will she assist him. In a split seconds, he come to realize the situations within his house and imagines his mother finding porn collection he had kept secret of if he was absent. He asks for Mao to switch places with him and tells her that he needs to take care of stuff in his house, but fails to notice that the mirror had created a small window from his necktie pin. While Mao watches from the window Harisugawa created from the street mirror, she quickly becomes bored and notices the small window harisugawa accidentally created. After getting back to his house, Harisugawa announces that he plans to go on a marathon trip around Japan, and plans to head out right away. While the mother is worried and asks the father to stop him, the father gives his consent rather easily. With that, Harisugawa starts to clean up the secret collection when his younger sister, Tsukasa comes in and asks why. Tsukasa continues by saying how Harisugawa studied like there was no tomorrow because the girl he like was going there and assumes that he is going on a trip because he was dumped. As she leaves, Harisugawa decided to get rid of the photo of his secret crush so that she cannot spread around this. Meanwhile, Mao who was watching from the window, hearing the conversation begins to wonder who Harisugawa has feelings for and sees the photo of Saki and misunderstands her as Harisugawa's secret crush. After packing his things, he leaves the house and dumps the collections in nearby gabage bin. As he tearfully watches, his body starts to glow and he is sent flying, leaving behind a photo where it shows both Saki and Mao along with Harisugawa watching from behind. Back in Mao's house, Mao is kicked out from the mirror while Harisugawa was back inside of the mirror. Realizing that the switch isn't permanent, Mao cheers Harisugawa to get out so that he can see the person he wants to see. While Harisugawa has no idea what she meant, he assumes it was because she was exhausted. Back in Harisugawa's house, the father is desperately searching for the porn magazines which Harisugawa threw away, while the daughter watches in disgust. Category:Chapters